schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roku Klein
' Roku' (ロク Roku) is the Main Protagonist of Dissidia School Side and it's sequels. Roku is unsocialized boy who transfers from school to school due to his mother jobs until he was stayed again in his hometown, Cornelia City. Transferring into Dissidia Senior High School, there he was befriended by Tidus, another transfer student and he begins to changed throughout his life until his life turned upside down when he was forced into opposing the Capriccio Farce and the Hooded Boy as he live his life as one of the Seven Chosens of Fate. He is the Chosen of Fate and opposes Vanitas, vessel of Wrath. Appearance & Personality Roku's appearance is identical to his game counterpart, having spiky caramel brown hair, slight tan skin, light blue eyes, and slight build. He is notably taller than Zidane and Luneth and slight shorter than Bartz, Tidus, and Squall while the same with Terra. At school, he wears the usual DSHS's uniform with slight modified that suits him, a white shirt with black jacket albeit unbuttoned, a blue tie decorated with several pins, black pants with brown belt, and blue sneakers. His summer uniform consisted of a short-sleeved white shirt that slightly folded on the sleeves, blue tie with pins, black pants holded by a brown belt, and blue sneakers. He usually wears a black and white armband on his left hand and his silver pendant either in his school uniform or casual clothes. On days off, he could be seen wearing different outfits with the color varies from shades of blue and green. He is rarely seen with his pendant and armband except in places or events that forbids any accessories. Roku is a kind and warmed boy who loves his friends and his family even as far to sacrificed himself to protect them. At first, Roku is quiet, shy and timid towards other peoples because of his mother constant changing jobs that caused him to transfer all the time and unable to make friends. However, this was changed when Tidus, another transfer student, befriends him and teaches him about fighting. Roku becomes more opened up to others even called his seniors affectionally (Ex: Tifa = Ti-san or Kain = Kai-san). Roku is a fast learner as this seen when coming up to the school's exam, he remembers all the spells that was taught much to the others shock. Roku also has a soft spot for juniors as seen with Sora and Rini and treats them like a brother with his young siblings, he also do this towards the Clockwork Doll and Vanitas although the latter didn't like it as much as the former does. He also develops an admiration towards Lightning and oblivioused that his admiration turns to a romantic feelings towards her as this is usually acted by him being clueless or sheepishly running away from her. He also quite oblivious of her feelings towards him however, this relationship becomes mutual after Roku destroys the Clockwork of Fate where he able to let out his emotion that he loves Lightning and when the world returns normal and everyone, including Lightning, recovers their memories of the 2nd Great Disaster where he able to confessed his feelings for her which she returns it. Roku also has a pet Moogle named Moggy that he usually kept him in his bag whenever he goes to school and usually accompanies him. While he is annoyed towards Moggy's continuing nagging, he does cares for him as seen when he protects him from Illua's attack and breaks down when Moggy sacrifice himself to save Roku during the 2nd Great Disaster. As stated by MA herself, Roku's appearanced and personality bears resemblances to the 1st generation and the original Seven Chosens of Fate, Reol, who also the Chosen of Fate and Roku's ancestor. This might be the reason why Clockwork Doll cares for Roku as she did to Reol. Roku also shares some resemblances with his mother, Rukia as this susch as being unsocialized during their first time in High School, falling in love with a respective Farron (Phoenix for Rukia and Lightning for Roku), both of them also has a hot-tempered and easily angered when snaps (although in Roku's case, he tends to forgot something whenever he snaps and said that his mother might "rub" on him) possibly inheriting it from his mother. Story Past Dissidia School Side School-Side Chronicles DX Collection Relationships Family 'Rukia (Mother)' 'Moggy (Pet Moogle)' 'Allen Lunahart (Uncle)' 'Rika Lunahart, Keith Lunahart, Ren (Cousin)' With the Seven Chosens of Fate 'Tidus (Best Friend)' 'Zidane Tribal (Close Friend)' 'Squall Leonhart (Good Friend)' 'Terra Branford (Best Friend)' 'Bartz Klauser (Close Friend)' 'Luneth (Best Friend)' With Students of Dissidia Seniors 'Lightning/Claire Farron (Senior, Friends, Love Interest/Girlfriend)' 'Light (Senior, Friends)' With Capriccio Farce 'Clockwork Doll (Enemies (Former), Friends)' 'Vanitas (Opposing Sin, Enemies (Former), Friends/Rival)' With Other Characters 'Rini (Friends)' 'Sora (Friends)' 'Roxas (Friends)' Abilities Keyblade Wielding & Storm Blades: Roku is one of many characters that able to utilizes a Keyblade in battle. His is the Oblivion but different from Roxas's and Riku's Oblivion as his didn't have any keychain and has a blue crystal atop of it's blade. He is quite skilled when wielding his Keyblade and uses it either melee or ranged attacks. Like most characters, he can summoned his Keyblade at will. He also sometimes uses Storm Blades in some of his attacks and EX Burst and it deals more damaged to his enemies but also slightly weaker than Lightning's Zantetsuken Sword. He ususally uses Storm Blades whenever facing the main antagonist on their encounter and respectively, their final battles. Balanced Attacks: Roku excels at both Physical and Magical attacks, although he is much more favored into physical at first due to his inability to mastered one single spell but he becomes more excels at both of them into battles. Skilled Agility: Roku also shown to excels at speed, since his ground attacks are not as fast, he makes up for his speed at aerial movements, outranking Zidane's and Ventus's but couldn't catch up to Luneth's fast speed. He usually uses this advantage against his enemies and usually dodging their attacks one by one or by having them unable to sense his presence even Randt's enhanced sense couldn't able to sense his presence either. Magic: At first, Roku has troubled with training his magic attacks and has to have either Terra or Rini to tutor him. However, as the series progressed, he is now able to fully mastered his magic abilities and usually conjures it on his Keyblade and lesser extent, on his Storm Blades as well. In terms of Magic, he favors in Lightning, Water, and Wind Elements. *'Black Magic': Fire - Fira, Blizzard - Blizzara, Thunder - Thundara - Thundaga, Water - Watera - Waterga, Aero - Aerora - Aeroga, Brightcrest. *'White Magic': Cure - Cura - Curaga, Esuna, Libra, Holy. *'Spellblade': Spark Blitz, Rainfell, Stormfall, Wayward Wind. *'Time Magic': Hastega, Slowga, Stopga. EX Mode: When entering EX Mode, he swaps his Oblivion for Ultima Weapon, his ultimate weapon in his original game. During this mode, his physical and magical attacks are now increased enables him to deals more damage to opponents. During his EX Burst, he stops his enemies movements and using Rainfell, Wayward Wind, Stormfall, and Brightcrest attacks and finishing them with Thunderstorm, by slashing his enemies and traps them in a vortex of wind and hits by a bursts of lightnings. He usually executes his EX Burst during battles against stronger enemies and antagonists on their final battles. Sixth Sense: Roku also shown to have a strong sixth sense as this happened whenever danger approach or able to see something that others couldn't. MA also stated that Roku (possibly) inherited this ability throught his ancestor's blood, Reol, who also has the same sixth sense. Eye of Fate: The Eye of Fate is a forbidden ability that was sealed a centuries ago, however, Roku is the first one since Reol, who has this ability. It allows him to see people's past that he touches as this seen with his respective Seven Chosens of Fate, Rini, Sora, Roxas and Clockwork Doll. He used this rarely at first, but able to unlocks it full potential after successing in Reol's Inheritance Test. This ability is also shown to have able to sees people's fate on the future when he touches them such as Keith's kidnapping or even Ren's succumbed onto the Incura Syndrome. Pure-blood Inheritance: While normally, people infected the Incura Syndrome from someone who has succumbed to it or losing someone/something precious to them. However, Roku is the only person to have never infected it such thus he is considered "Chosen of Fate" by Bahamut when he first know that Roku never has the Incura Syndrome sue to having a pure-blood. This ability is also able to cured most people who succumb the Icura Syndrome from Level 5 and went back to normal as this was seen with both Bartz's and Ren's case. MA tries to use this advantage by having him to hallucinates peoples he loves but decided not to since Roku has a strong bond with his loved ones. It is unknown how Roku has a pure-blood while normally people can't, although Bahamut stated that Roku possibly inherited him during a near-death experience and this was shown during a child, he almost being hit by a runover truck but luckily he survived it although injuring his left arm in the process. Trivia *Roku's Pokemon Adventure counterpart is Red since both of them shared their status as the leader of the team, having a similar personality, having a compability to lightning-element, shared some feelings with their respective lovers (Yellow and Lightning), having a flying creature partner (Pika and Moggy), both of them are oblivious towards their respective feelings (although, in Red's case that he is just plain clueless), both of them shared similarities towards their respective seventh counterpart (Daiki being almost similar to Red while Bartz and Roku having similar past experiences), and having a soft spot for their former enemies (Red to Adelaide while Roku to Clockwork Doll). *Roku, like his game counterpart, was named based on another character in Final Fantasy XV, "Roku". He was named such because in order not to confused with Sora from KH. *Roku is the only one between the Protagonists of SSC (Misato and Rini) to not have a romantic relationship with another of the main characters, although, Lightning could also being the 8th main character of SSC along with Riku Kuronagi and Azure. *A running gag in the series that Roku always surprised whenever someone was inside his house without him knowing, although this is possible that they sneak through the backdoor or his mother lets them inside without him knowing. He also tends to snaps when someone/something hits him hard and causes him in a berserk although leaving him completely clueless about the event itself. *As stated by MA, Roku shares a resemblances with the 1st Chosen of Fate, Reol: **Both of them has brown hair although Roku's lighter to caramel whereas Reol's darker. **Both of them are kind and warm towards other peoples. **Both also has a strong bond with their friends even as far as considering them such even though they betrayed them. **Both of them also shared their uneasiness with their mothers, but Roku has the most iritiating one with Rukia. **Both also has similar pendants. **Both also falls in love with a gunblade-wielding woman, Lightning and Leona respectively. **Both also wields Keyblades in battle and respectively, wielding the Oblivion. **Both also shared similar attacks during battles, such as Roku's Stormfall attack is similar to Reol's Stormstrike attack. **Both of them has the ability of the Eye of Fate. *Roku is possibly the strongest Protagonists of SSC series, whereas his speed and balanced between his Physical and Magical Attacks takes many advantages during battle, although Misato's Soul Resonance with Kuro having him with resistance against all elements including Almighty attacks where Rini's Moon Drive EX Burst has strong area-of-effect attacks against enemies as well having advantage of doublecasting her spells, so it's possible that the three protagonists shared the same strength. Category:DSS Characters Category:Protagonist Category:SSC Main Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Seven Chosen of Fate Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters